


Little King

by Zeekcat101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Meme, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: You are a young guard from Asgard, and you have been responsible for keeping the trickster Loki on track. Over time you have grown close to him, and after many months of tension the two of you began dating. You assumed him to be rather vanilla but the two of you discover something about him that neither of you saw coming.





	1. Chapter 1

"Loki would you please stop moping and eat dinner with me." You stared him down as he paced about across the room. He only huffed in response and continued with a grimace. You sighed and rolled your eyes as you took a bite of your meal. Loki had been... annoying, as of late. He wouldn't talk to you about what was bothering him and lord knows you've tried to get it out of him. You even asked his brother, but he was just as clueless as you. Nothing in particular had happened to him that you knew of, and with him being so difficult you're not sure if he's just man PMS-ing or if something is actually wrong. It's not to say it hasn't happened before, but usually he seeks you out when he's upset. But now as you glare at him from the dinner table you're not sure what to do. You call out to him.  
"Loki will you at least sit with me, I hate seeing you like this."  
"Like what?" You sighed again. He knew damn well what you were talking about. Why was he being this way?  
You finished your dinner in silence as he began to pace again. When you were finished you cleaned up and did the dishes. At some point, you became aware that he was standing behind you. You didn't turn around immediately, waiting to see what he'd do. He mumbled something and wrapped his arms around your waist carefully. You grinned to yourself, but continued the dishes until they were washed and set to dry. When they were done, you turned to him with an expectant look. His gaze lowered as he pressed his forehead to yours. You met his striking blue eyes and gave in, pressing your lips to his in a short, but deep kiss. He relaxed into you and your arms wrapped around him tightly. You held each other for a time, your heart and his beating in sync. He mumbled something again and you had to pull away to hear him properly.  
"What love?"  
"I'm sorry." He kept his gaze from meeting yours but slid his hands down to meet yours and squeeze them gently. You smiled at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"You wouldn't have to apologize if you just talked to me when you're upset. You know I love you, I won't judge you." He considered your words for a moment before sweeping you up into his arms.  
He carried you through his rooms until you found yourself dropped onto his bed with a bounce. You giggled and pushed yourself up to rest yourself on his plush pillows. He gave you a sly smile and crawled up the bed to meet you, his eyes dark with lust. He met your lips with a desperate force. You wove your hands up and into his long black hair. He moaned slightly into your mouth as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. Gods the things he could do with that silver tongue. The thought alone made a heat begin at your core. He broke the kiss and both of you gasped for air. He grinned and found your neck with his hot mouth, giving you small love bites down and up and meeting your lips again. His hand slid up the skirt you were wearing, squeezing your hip and making you gasp. He laughed at your reaction but before he knew it you whipped the both of you around so that you were on top. Straddling his lap you slowly began to remove your shirt for him. His eyes lit up as you tossed the garment to the floor, leaving you in a black lacy bra you knew he loved. His breathing quickened as in the blink of an eye he removed all of his own clothes, leaving his toned naked figure beneath you. His erection poked under your skirt and you laughed at his desperation. He tried to undo your bra for you but you slapped his hand away and got off the bed. With a hungry look Loki watched as you slowly slid your skirt to the floor. Your panties matched your bra and you were going to get full use out of the look. You made sure he had full view of your perfect ass as you bent over and picked up your skirt and discarded shirt. You let a bra strap slide down your shoulder as you folded your clothes. Loki groaned watching you, and you smirked at him. You set the clothes aside and Loki could take it no more. He reached over and pulled you towards him. He ran his hands down your body and you decided to help him out by removing your bra for him. He immediately took one of your breasts into his mouth as his hands slid off your panties. You moaned and tangled your hands into his hair again. He switched breasts and kneaded the other with one hand while the other gave your ass a squeeze. You felt a wetness spread and whimpered at his administrations. You pushed at his shoulders and he pulled you into bed.  
"I want you on top tonight." He said in a breathy voice. You smiled and nodded at him, straddling him again. You wrapped a hand around his thick length and he groaned loudly. Precome dripped from the head and you gathered it with a forefinger and brought it to your lips to taste him. Cum was supposed to taste bitter but his was always amazing to you. He gripped your hips tightly and whined, giving you a pleading look. You took the hint and lined him up with your core. You slid down on him painfully slowly. The both of you moaned graciously at the feeling. He was so perfect inside of you, big but not enough to cause any serious pain. You gave yourself a moment to adjust to his length before pushing up and slamming back down onto him. He cried out and squeezed you even tighter, enough that you knew there would be bruises the next day. You impaled yourself on him moaning his name loudly. Your hands rested on his shoulders, digging your nails into him. As you bounced yourself on him he moved his hands to your breasts, squeezing your nipples and making your moans become higher pitched. You leaned down and crashed your lips to his, your teeth clicking together. You forced your tongue into his mouth, exploring what you knew so well. He groaned louder, moving his hands to grip your ass as he snapped his hips up to meet you. You felt a tightness inside of you and left his mouth as you felt your orgasm approaching. You came down on him with an even more intense force and he met you with his thrusts all the way. His nails dug into you as the two of you reached your climaxes together, screaming out.  
"LOKI!"  
"MASTER!"  
You shot him a look, but his eyes were closed in ecstasy. You cupped his face in your hands and pressed your lips to his gently. He smiled into you, hugging you tightly as you slid off of him. He sighed at the loss of your heat and opened his eyes. His brow furrowed at your look of curiosity and confusion.  
"What?" he asked.  
"What did you call me?"  
"What... did I call you?"  
"Yes that's what I asked." He looked at you with a worried look and you kissed him gently to reassure him.  
"I only wanted to ask." You said. "You... called me master? Is that what you said?" His eyes widened slightly and he gently pushed you off of him.\  
"I'm sorry." He snipped, quickly getting up and dressing himself with his magic. "I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to it slipped. Ignore it."  
"Loki..."  
"No. It didn't happen. I have to go. I was supposed to meet with Thor." You flew out of bed and caught his arm, pulling him around.  
"Loki. I don't care if that is what you said I just didn't know that's what you liked is all." You gave him a pleading look but he pulled away.  
"That's not... It isn't what I like I just misspoke. Please love I don't want to talk about this now. I love you but I have to go." He looked apologetic and pressed his lips to your forehead. You huffed but gave in and hugged him gently. He smiled at you and you smiled back at him, bidding him goodbye. After you left you showered and redressed, pondering what he said. You knew it wasn't that he'd just misspoke. There was something behind the look on his face as he said it. There was no way you were letting him pretend that didn't happen. He may think he can get away with passing it off but you were smarter than that, and well, kinkier. You smirked as you planned how exactly you were going to get your lover to confess.


	2. Sweet

It had been two weeks since the incident with Loki. You hadn't mentioned it to him at all, letting him believe you had ignored or simply forgotten it. But secretly you had been planning it out in your head. You knew he wouldn't outright tell you, so you would have to guess a bit as to what he wanted, but that was no problem. He'd decided to cook for you tonight, something he didn't often do. He thought it was a waste for a god to do such menial tasks. He changed his mind quickly however, when you told him cooking made him look sexy. You put the finishing touches on your makeup in the bathroom, putting extra effort into it tonight. Your eyes were smokey and winged, giving you an edgy look. You took a breath to calm yourself before heading to the kitchen where he was.  
He turned as you walked in and gave you a sly smile as he looked you up and down. You wore a tight black dress that accentuated your curves perfectly, and you swayed your hips as you clicked your heels over to him to give him a soft kiss. He smiled against your lips and ran his fingers down your sides making you shiver. He pulled away then, turning to set the table.  
"Why so elegant tonight love? I must say I do enjoy black on you." You grinned at him and the two of you began to eat.  
"I just like to dress up for you sometimes. I like to watch you squirm." He chuckled darkly and met your eyes. Clearly it was worth the extra effort getting ready.  
By the time dinner was finished he couldn't take his eyes off of you. You loved every second of it, but you forced yourself to remain calm as he licked his lips at you. He was such a tease. The two of you cleaned up together silently, him watching your every move. You made sure to bend over more than necessary when reaching to put something away, just to tease him. When the last dish was put away he grabbed and spun you around, pinning you to the wall. You giggled at his desperation. He was already rock-hard against your leg. Who knew it was so easy to seduce a god? He tried to kiss you but you dove away from him with a laugh and ran into the bedroom wit him chasing behind you. He caught up to you and again spun you, but you planted a firm hand onto his chest. He eyed you curiously, letting you go. You said nothing, just pointed to the bed. He groaned in annoyance at your teasing but complied. sitting lazily on the edge of the bed. You spoke then, your voice low and commanding.  
"I'm in charge tonight, you understand?" He raised his eyebrows but nodded.  
"Good boy." He blinked. "Now, help me get these shoes off." You raised your right foot to him, placing it on his knee a bit forcefully. He chewed his lip and eyed you confusedly, as if to ask if you were serious. You ground the heel of your shoe a bit deeper into him. He made a strange, squeak-like sound and began to comply with your demand. When he finished one shoe you gave him the other. He paused again, so you again dug the heel into him. His face was growing red as he took off your other shoe. He stared at you then, waiting.   
"Good boy. But you should really listen the first time. It's not polite to make me wait." He swallowed but still did not speak. You stood closer to him, between his legs. You slid a hand through his hair and pulled gently, eliciting a moan from him. His eyes widened, but you gave him more directions before he could think.  
"Unzip my dress. Slow." He didn't move.  
"Did you not hear me? Unzip me." He looked up at you. His bottom lip was sticking out slightly. You pulled his hair more forcefully. He whined and reached his hands behind you, finding your zipper. He wasn't slow, but he was being good so you decided to let it go. Your dress fell to the floor, exposing your bare body. You hadn't worn underwear tonight. He gasped when he realized this, and reached towards you. You slapped his hand away and he whimpered. You let go of his hair but grabbed his chin and made him look at you.   
"You'll only touch me if I say it's okay, understand?" He nodded.  
"Speak. I want you to say it." He frowned.  
"Okay." You narrowed your eyes.  
"Okay master." You corrected him. His head shot up to look at you. He pushed you away from him and stood. Shit, you thought. This was exactly what you didn't want to happen. What went wrong? He seemed into it? Was it something you said. Your thoughts were interrupted by him calling your name. You met his eyes.  
"Loki I'm sorry what did I do? I just thought... Was it too much? Did I hurt you?" You babbled on and he stared at you until you reached an uncomfortable silence.   
"Wait here." he said. You just nodded as he grabbed a bag and slipped into his bathroom. He was gone for a few minutes before he emerged. Your eyes nearly popped out of your head at what you saw. He was... almost naked. The only thing that covered him was a thick, white and green, diaper. You were so confused.   
"It is not just being submissive that I want Y/N. I told you before. But clearly you will not let this go so here. You want to know what I want? This. I want to be... small. Little. Submissive yes but... more than that. I didn't want you to know because it's wrong. I should not want this. I'm sorry."   
"Loki this is fine." He gave you the same confused look you'd given him. "Loki I just wanted to please you. If this is what you like then this is fine. I like it even! You look cute. I'm sorry I should've just asked you before I tried but I thought you'd get angry or something..."  
"Love... I could never get mad at you. You know that." You smiled at each other before he closed the distance and hugged you tightly. You giggled and wrapped your arms around him, letting your hands slide down his back to cup his diaper covered ass. He laughed softly, pulling away to look at you. You kissed him gently, glad that he trusted you with this secret of his.   
"Loki, would you like to continue? I'll try my best." He smiled at you and nodded.  
"Yes master. I would." You grinned and pulled him back to the bed in the position you were before. You stood between his legs and ran your fingers through his hair gently. He sighed contently at the feeling, and moaned loudly as you gave a tug. You smirked, and pulled away for a moment to retrieve something. You returned to him and slid your hands into his diaper, eliciting a sharp whine from him. You gave him a few brief strokes before sliding a black cock ring onto him and removing your hands. He gave you a curious look as you showed him a remote. You pressed the top button, and Loki moaned as vibrations were created from the black ring. You shut it off then.   
"You will not take that off until I say so you understand?"  
"Yes master... Can... Can you call me baby boy master?"   
"What's the magic word?"  
"Please master." His eyes pleaded with you and you gave him a soft smile and light kiss on the forehead.  
"Of course, baby boy. You've been very good." His breath hitched at the pet name alone. You told him to get on his knees on the ground and he readily complied. You sat on the edge of the bed where he was before and slid forward a bit, spreading your legs and exposing your dripping pussy to him. He bunched his hands in fists, but did not touch you as you ran your fingers down your wet folds. You hummed contently as he stared at your fingers with need. You brought your wet fingers to his mouth, pushing them in.   
"Suck." He did. He rolled his tongue around your digits getting every last drop of come from them. You pulled your fingers out of his mouth and grabbed the back of his head. You pushed him forward so that you could feel his breath on your womanhood.   
"Eat me baby boy. Do a good job for your master." He didn't even pause as he swiped his tongue up you. You moaned wantonly as he let his hands fall on your thighs and found your clit with his skilled tongue. He licked at it mercilessly, taking a finger and sliding it inside you, pumping it gently. You pulled away his hand and made him grab your thighs.   
"Use your tongue baby boy." He nodded and slid his hot tongue into your core, making you shiver and moan. He tongue-fucked you hard and fast, sometimes removing it entirely to lap at your clit. You moaned his name and reached for the remote next to you. When you felt yourself about to burst, you pressed the button, making him moan into you loudly. The vibrations from his moan sent you over the edge and you came hard around his tongue. He continued moaning at the vibrations but cleaned you thoroughly, making sure to not leave a single drop of your sweet come. You turned off the gadget and he whined pathetically. You grinned at him and pulled him up onto the bed with you. You rubbed the front of his diaper, just enough so he could feel you slightly and he whined louder, begging you to touch him. You shook your head and made him sit in your lap. His eyes were closed so you forced him to look at you.  
"You wanna hump your master's leg baby boy?" He nodded quickly.   
"What's the magic word?"  
"Pleaseee master I need something." You gave him approval and he humped your leg desperately. You pulled his hands to your shoulders and he gripped them harshly as he ground himself into you. His ministrations were in vain with the cock ring however, and he only whined louder when you turned it on again. He dug his nails into you and began to beg you to let him come.  
"Please master oh gods. I cant'... Please let me come master please." He had tears in his eyes and you decided to give him mercy. You reached into his diaper and pulled the toy off and quickly began stroking him. He practically screamed as his release took him. His come splashed up onto both of your chests. He was panting loudly, head falling onto your shoulder. You gently rubbed his back as he came down from his high. When the two of you had caught your breaths he looked into your eyes, grinning wildly. You grinned back at him, meeting his lips happily. You kissed for a while before pulling away.   
"That was... amazing Y/N. Thank you so much."  
"It was indeed Loki. And you're very welcome. Please don't be afraid to ask again." He chuckled and slid off your lap, taking your hand and walking to the shower. Neither of you had really expected what had just happened to happen, but both of you were extremely glad it did. You had a feeling this would not be the last time you would here him beg for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Idk if I'll do more but hope you enjoyed let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
